Delincuente
by escorpion-abel.zotz
Summary: Un nuevo fic donde el héroe se convierte en villano y todos lo quieren atrapar, ahora la verdad tendrá que salir con algo más que palabras y el dependerá de su mejor amiga y de sus pokemon para salir victorioso, así conocerá un poco más de sí mismo, durante su travesía. Es tiempo del nuevo fic: ¡DELINCUENTE!
1. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: El más buscado

_A todas las unidades reportarse al gimnasio de ciudad verde código 3._

**_Nos encontramos a las afueras del nuevo gimnasio de ciudad Verde donde al parecer el líder de la elit 4 Lanz junto con 4 entrenadores fueron atacados por el actual campeón de Kanto Ash Ketchum._**

**_Las autoridades no nos han dado más informes, pero al parecer el entrenador Ash Ketchum escapo del lugar de los hechos_**.

La cámara traía la leyenda de "en vivo" la toma se acercó hasta la puerta del gimnasio, grabo un primer acercamiento donde muchas personas rodearon una valla policíaca cuando en ese momento detrás de esta pasaron unos paramédicos con una camilla donde traían a Lance.

La reportera se acercó con una oficial Jenny que estaba rodeada por otros reporteros - Disculpé, disculpe - La oficial volteo para ver a la reportera - ¿Es cierto que fue nuestro campeón quien ataco a Lance y a los otros entrenadores?

- Por el momento no podemos negar o confirmar quien o que fue lo que ataco al líder de la elit y a los entrenadores

Otro reportero lanzo la siguiente pregunta - Pero ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Ash Ketchum? ¿Lo tienen detenido?

Jenny negó con la cabeza - Ahora no sabemos dónde se encuentra, pero ya lo estamos buscando...

Un paquete de periódicos llego a un puesto con la imagen de Ash en la primera plana y con el encabezado **"Se confirma a Ash como el atacante del líder de la elit y 4 entrenadores más"**

Las cámaras enfocaron a Charles Goodshow director de la liga que entro a una conferencia de prensa, se colocó frente a los micrófonos, con la cara sería - Debido a las pruebas presentadas, se ha confirmado que Ash Ketchum fue el atacante, provocando la muerte de 3 de los entrenadores y dejar en coma al cuarto junto con Lance es por eso que ahora la policía, los miembros de la liga y de la elit cooperaremos para atraparlo, eso es todo gracias... - El señor se retiró aún con el semblante serio siendo remplazado por la imagen de Ash con la frase **"Se busca, recompensa"**

Todo el mundo se había enterado del incidente incluyendo amigos y familiares del campeón de Kanto, su mamá estaba asustada sin saber dónde estaba su hijo, así mismo los amigos del chico se mantenían informados por los medios de comunicación, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba Ash Ketchum.

Una noche una semana después del incidente, por la televisión pasaron un reportaje donde mostraban lo que parecía ser la silueta de un joven seguido por un pikachu en el puerto de donde salía el barco hacia isla espuma.

- _Reportes recientes dicen que un grupo de caza recompensas siguió al chico hasta el puerto, pero una vez ahí tras una rápida confrontación el ahora delincuente más buscado Ash Ketchum fue herido al intentar huir entre la multitud y ahora no se sabe dónde se encuentra_ - Decía una voz femenina mientras pasaban imágenes del reciente encuentro, pero sólo se veían algunos ángulos de la silueta ningún enfoque directo al rostro - _Y ahora continuamos con..._

La imagen se fue cuando una mano sostenía el control remoto de la televisión, era una chica de piel blanca, de pelo largo anaranjado y ojos aguamarina - ¿Dónde estás Ash? - Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada llevaba días preocupada y marcando a todo mundo preguntando por Ash, pero nadie le daba razón de el

En eso un ráfaga de luz azul entro por la ventana y una tormenta comenzó, la lluvia golpeaba en la ventanas haciendo un fuerte, pero apacible sonido.

Misty se sentía cansada hacía varias noches que no descansaba debido a que constantemente su mente arrojaba imágenes de Ash siendo perseguido, ella suspiro y decidió subir a descansar - Lo mejor será que intente dormir

Entro a su cuarto e intento encender la luz cuando una mano ajena se posó sobre su hombro - No la enciendas

Misty quedo en shock hubiera gritado de no ser porque había reconocido esa voz, en ese momento un rayo ilumino la habitación dejando ver a un Ash empapado, con la ropa destrozada, el rostro agotado, lleno de marcas y heridas.

- ¡Ash!

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

**Bien aquí empieza nuestra historia donde veremos mucha acción y sobre todo mucho AshxMisty espero que sigan esta historia y ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y de mas... son bien recividas y nos vemos en la semana con Dulces nupcias y el fin de semana con Liga pokemon México y Delincuente cuídense.**

**Reviews: **

**SirenaMisty: **_Gracias y si ,si te había visto nada mas me refería a que no te lo fueras a perder un saludo._

**keri: **_Hola que bueno verte también por aquí_

**DannyNekko: **_Gracias me alegra que te allá gustado, sobre todo lo de las negritas fue mi parte favorita._

**Bien esto a sido todo por asi que no se pierdan de los siguiente capítulos un saludo y cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 21

**Bien aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo que espero les guste es algo sencillo ya que las grandes dosis vienen despues nos vemos pronto.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Confianza eterna

Ash respiraba de manera agitada mientras que Misty tomaba dos toallas de su baño y se las entrego.

El las tomo y con una de ellas seco a pikachu mientras que la otra se la había puesto sobre el cuello.

Misty lo miraba entre la penumbra - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ash se mantenía serio - ¿No has visto las noticias?

- Si

- ¿Y acaso tu no crees que lo allá hecho?

- Por qué crees que te pregunto

Ash ablando su rostro, acabo de secar a pikachu, el bajo buscando acomodarse para dormir - Si, sabía que tu no cererías en todo es que dicen de mi

- ¿Por eso viniste?

- Claro que sí, sabía que podía contar contigo...

De manera repentina Misty se lanzo a sus brazos - Me tenías preocupada - Le dijo en un tono bajo mientras recargaba el rostro en el pecho de Ash

Ash se quedó estático por un segundo, pero la abrazo - Tranquila estoy bien gracias por preocuparte - La tomo del rostro y la miro - ¿Acaso estas llorando? - Con su pulgar le limpio una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

Misty retrocedió y con sus dedos contuvo el resto de sus lágrimas - No, claro que no, es solo que… me dio un poco de sentimiento es todo ya mejor dime que paso

Ash suspiro y su rostro se volvió a endurecer - El equipo rocket eso fue lo que paso

- ¡Que! No puede ser que no habías terminado con ellos

- Pues sí, pero al parecer Giovanni reagrupo sus fuerzas y busca vengarse de mí

- No entiendo ¿los ataco?

Ash se empezó a secar el cabello mientras que se quitaba los zapatos – Si, el muy canalla ataco a Lanz y a los entrenadores, pero a mí no para inculparme

- Claro eso tiene mucho sentido ¡Ash! ¿Qué… Que estás haciendo? - Se sonrojó al verlo despojares de su chaqueta y su playera las cuales estaban muy maltratadas

- Lo siento, pero necesito secarme, porque lo último que quiero es enfermarme ¿no te importa?

- Claro que sí, no puedes andar semidesnudo en mi habitación

Ash se sonrojó - ¡Que! no, no me refiero a usar tu baño

Misty suspiro aliviada - Ah, claro no hay problema - Se acercó - Haber dame eso - Le pidió su ropa, pero al acercarse pudo ver el torneado torso del chico que estaba empapado - Voy a... A lavarla - Dijo al tomarla sin darse cuenta de su sonrojo

Ash asintió en agradecimiento - Si, muchas gracias – Se dejó los pantalones y se término de secar para meterse a bañar

- Si, déjame ver creo que tengo ropa tuya de la última vez que te quedaste

- Excelente, gracias - Dijo mientras que no se habían percatado que no se habían soltado no dejado de ver, hasta que el estómago de Ash se quejó, él se sonrojó - Huy que pena

Misty sonrió - Tranquilo supongo que ya tendrás tiempo que no comes

- Bueno la verdad es que desde hace dos días que no como nada, tuve que comprar alimento pokemon con lo último que tenía

Misty negó con la cabeza - El mismo de siempre pensando en todos antes que en ti, anda métete a bañar yo te traeré la ropa y te daré algo de cenar

Ash asintió - Si, ya voy gracias

Misty puso a calentar la comida del día para darle de cenar, mientras se calentaba metió la ropa de Ash a la lavadora y al hacerlo se percató de que su ropa tenia manchas de sangre por toda su ropa.

- ¡Ah!

Misty escucho un gran quejido, se acercó a las escaleras - Ash ¿Estas bien?

- Si, si no te preocupes, ¡Ah!

- Eso no suena bien – Se dijo así misma y subió a su cuarto

- Tranquila estoy bien - Misty se acercó a la puerta corrediza, Ash la abrió y sólo traía una toalla en su cintura - Wow eso fue divertido

Misty lo miro intrigada - Ash ¿estas herido?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué si estas herido?

- No, no claro que no sólo es... un rasguño

Misty se acercó sabía que estaba mintiendo - Haber déjame ver

- ¡Que, claro que no!

- ¡Que me muestres!

- ¡No!

- ¡Ash!

- Ahí bueno ya - Le mostró la pierna derecha y ahí estaba un corte de 15 cm que se encontraba a un costado de su espinilla

- Ash no te has revisado esto – Dijo algo sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la herida

- Bueno planeaba hacerlo, pero entre huida y huida no he podido

Misty se acercó - Pero ¿cómo te hiciste esto?

- Bueno pues los caza recompensas atacan a las piernas con sus pokemon y pues uno me alcanzo

Misty negó con la cabeza - Eres imposible, ven vamos a curarte eso antes de que cenes - Le tomo la mano sin darse cuenta que él se había sonrojado, lo llevo hasta su cama y lo sentó

Ash la observaba mientras ella tomaba de su baño el botiquín de primero auxilios - Enserió no tienes que hacerlo

- Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar - Se acercó y se incoo, abrió el botiquín y tomo lo necesario para desinfectar la herida y unas gasas

Ash la miro ahí arrodillada lo que realmente lo puso nervioso, coloco sus manos en la cintura asegurando la toalla.

Misty término de curar la herida y de vendarla - Bien ya está, ahora si termina de vestirte para que cenes

Ash se levantó y fue al baño para vestirse, la ropa que había dejado era una playera negra pegada y un pantalón así que así se quedó con esa ropa y dejo sus tenía a secar para andar descalzo.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, Ash devoro lo que Misty le entrego, ella sólo lo veía y sólo intervenía para servirle agua, Ash noto una insistente mirada de parte de su amiga - ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto antes de ingerir más del alimento

- No puedo creer que hace sólo dos semanas nada de esto era posible

Ash la miro y limpio su boca - Tienes razón, hace dos semanas ambos hacíamos planes para las vacaciones y ahora esto

Misty recargo su rostro en sus manos - ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo fue que los atacaron?

Ash se calló por un momento y suspiro - Pues aún no lo sé todo fue tan rápido, pero lo que si se es que llevaban tiempo planeándolo, pero lo que más me intriga es cómo fue que consiguieron acceso a mi información

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que no fueron ataques simples, sino que fueron ataques muy meticulosos

Misty se quedó pensando analizando la situación - Así que las marcas que les hicieron los ataques coincidieron con la de tus pokemon por que...

- Porque sabían a la perfección el nivel y el daño que podían hacer por eso es que lograron inculparme los muy canallas atacaron con el mismo nivel de fuerza que tienen mis pokemon es por eso que ahora todos creen que es verdad que yo los ataque

- Bueno ¿y ahora que vas hacer?

- Iré en busca de pruebas, de testigos de quien sea que necesite para demostrar que soy inocente y creo saber dónde empezar a busco - Misty lo miro curiosa – Con esos tres puedo averiguar más acerca de a donde fue a parar el equipo rocket

- ¡Bien en ese caso ah ellos los buscaremos primero!

- Si... ¡Que! Ah no, no es muy peligroso tu no vas a venir

- Claro que si yo iré

- Misty por favor no vamos de viaje pokemon

- Lo se

- Soy un fugitivo

- También lo se

- No voy a ir por las ciudades, iré por los barrios bajos - Misty no se inmuto - Donde están los malandrines, matones, prófugos e incluso asesinos

Misty no había cambiado su rostro decidido - Y es por eso que no debes ir sólo yo iré o ¿acaso no confías en mí?

- ¡Que! No claro que confió en ti pero...

- Esta decidido nos vamos mañana temprano así que vamos a descansar

Ash se detuvo - Espera ¿y tus hermanas?

- Ahí ellas llegan hasta mañana ven vamos ahí que descansar

Ambos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al cuarto de Misty ahí estaba pikachu dormido en un sillón que estaba en el cuarto.

Ash miro a Misty - Oye tendrás una colchoneta

- ¿Para qué?

- Como que para que, para dormirme en el suelo

Misty negó con la cabeza - No tú debes descansar así, que duérmete aquí conmigo - Le señalo la cama

- En... Enserió - Ash se sonrojó y se le quedo viendo a la cama

- Ash ¿qué esperas? ¿Vas hacerlo o no?

El rostro de Ash se sonrojó aún más - ¿Eh?

- Que si te vas a acostar o no

- Ah si, si - Espero a que Misty se acomodara en la cama para luego acostarse el

Misty se pegó a la pared - La cama no es muy grande así que procura no moverte demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

- Ah sí claro - Ash se acomodó quedando boca arriba al igual que ella - Gracias, por todo

- Tranquilo sabes que...

- Puedo confiar en ti

- Siempre - Ella se acomodó de lado y lo observo

Ash de igual forma se puso de lado quedando ambos frente a frente - Sabes en estas vacaciones esperaba que pudiéramos divertirnos pasarla bien más no estar huyendo de todos

- Lo sé, no te preocupes que no es tu culpa, pero dime ¿me vas a contar más de cómo fue que te atacaron?

- Tal vez después ahora sólo quiero descansar - Bostezo - Oh perdón

- Tranquilo duerme ya mañana hablaremos

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_Ash hoy por fin a tenido un descanso, tras todo lo ocurrido y ahora su fiel amiga lo acompañara en su travesía en busca de la verdad esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Bien como pudieron notar no hay un trasfondo dramático en la relación Ash, Misty, pero habrá muchas otras cosas que llevara esta historia a convertirse en una de sus favoritas (espero) llevándolos al borde de sus asientos, lo que espero tambien es meter una dosis muy buena de acción, persecuciones, explosiones, suspenso y la historia detrás de la historia así que no lo olvidén sigan a nuestro delincuente favorito y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Reviews:**

**Keri: **_Graciaes si los recibí y si aparecieron, muchas gracias por tan enorme comentario me dejo con muchas ganas de publicar el siguiente un saludo._

**SirenaMisty: **_Gracias, si aún trabajo en mi escritura, pero gracias por el reconocimiento a mi narración que siempre ha sido mi lado flaco un saludo._

**Anacoreta: **_Ahí esta tal vez no sea la gran cosas, pero se me esta haciendo costumbre esto de hacer trampolines antes de los platos fuertes jajaja un saludo bye._

**netocastillo: **_Ya esta espero que te animes a seguir la historia_

**Andy Elric: **_Hola bienvenida espero te gusta la historia y verte seguido por aquí un saludo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya estamos de regreso con este fic y bueno me tome la libertad de hacer algo para aquellos que leen este fic al fina se los explico mientras tanto vamos con nuestro delincuente favorito...**

* * *

Capítulo 3: El plan del fugitivo

_El sol comenzaba a caer sobre toda ciudad Celeste sacándola de la penumbra que traía consigo la noche, los pidgey se sacudían sobre las ramas de los árboles, pues tras la fuerte tormenta del día de ayer necesitaban secarse._

Misty líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste sintió en su rostro los primeros rayos de sol había sido la primera noche en toda la semana que había podido descansar, ya que su cabeza estaba tranquila al saber que su mejor amigo se encontraba bien, se terminó de despertar y rasco sus ojos, pero algo había demás sintió alrededor de su cintura un leve presión, bajo la vista y se encontró con el brazo musculoso de su amigo debajo de su pecho lo que la hizo sonrojar, de manera lenta quitó el brazo de Ash para poder salir de la cama.

En cuanto lo hizo al parecer Ash sintió su ausencia pues de inmediato hizo un gesto de desagrado, Ash arrugo la nariz - No, no, no

Misty lo miro preocupada - _Seguro que está recordando el ataque en el gimnasio_ - Pensó ella al verlo tan alterado – Ash – Le llamo moviéndolo para despertarlo de su mal sueño

- No, no ¡no! - Se levantó de golpe

Misty lo miro algo asustada - ¿Ash estas bien?

- ¡No! – Se levantó de golpe - Yo pedí dos verdes y tres de dulce ¿eh? - Miro a Misty con los ojos somnolientos

- Ahí, no puede ser incluso en la peor de las situaciones piensa en comida

Ash la miro aún adormilado - ¿Misty? ¿Ya amaneció?

- Si, ya amaneció

Ash puso su mano sobre su pecho - Menos mal, ya me había asustado

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, creo que si ¿pikachu?

Misty volteo hacia donde estaba pikachu dormido - Sigue acostado, seguramente estaba muy agotado

- Si, no lo dudo

Misty se acercó a uno de sus muebles - Bien sólo me baño y nos vamos

Ash la miro intrigado - Enserió ¿quieres acompañarme?

- Claro que sí, imagínate tú sólo por lugares desconocidos, eres capaz de perderte y nunca revelarías la verdad

- Eres tan graciosa

Misty sonrió de manera burlona - Así soy yo - Tomo un poco de ropa y entro al baño

Ash volteo y vio una laptop - ¿Oye me prestarías tu lap? - Le grito para que lo escuchara

- ¡Sí! - Contesto desde adentro del baño - ¿La sabes usar?

- No, pero puedes venir a enseñarme - Sonrió de manera juguetona

- Lo siento, pero ya estoy en toalla

- ¿Y?

- Como que ¡Y!

- Pues ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo en toalla - Dijo reprimiendo unas risas - _Seguramente se va enojar, pero no va a salir, así que voy a seguir molestándola_ – Pensó con una sonrisa burlona

En eso se escuchó la puerta abrirse - No puede ser que no sepas usar una computadora

Ash volteo con la silla de ruedas y quedo boquiabierto.

- Haber déjame pasar - Misty se acercó al escritorio y encendió la computadora y abrió su perfil - Bien ya está ¿mmm?

Ash estaba completamente rojo, pues a pesar de que era cierto que no era la primera vez que la veía en toalla, si era la primera desde que su cuerpo había cambiado aumentando ciertas proporciones en ella.

Ash trago saliva sin dejar de verla.

- Bueno tú que tanto me ves

- Estas preciosa - Dijo en un susurro

- ¡Que! - De la impresión Misty aflojo los brazos y la toalla amenazo con caerse, pero antes de que siquiera bajara un poco, Ash reacciono tomando la toalla justo por el nudo que estaba debajo del brazo derecho de Misty.

Ambos se miraron totalmente sonrojados, Misty llevo su mano izquierda al nudo liberando la de Ash - Voy a...

Ash bajo la mano - Si, si ve... Yo mientras...

- Si tu... Hazlo

Ash asintió - Si yo voy al beso digo... a la mesa - Jugo con sus manos

- Si yo... - Salió corriendo hacia el baño

Ash se le quedo viendo a la puerta con una leve sonrisa y su cara sonrojada.

- ¿Pika?

- ¡Pikachu! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? - Pikachu lo miro de manera picara - Oye ¿de qué tanto te ríes?

Pikachu se agarraba su estómago y agitaba sus patas de la risa que le daba ver a su amigo tan sonrojado.

Ash se sentó y se acercó a la lap - Bien es hora, veamos cómo nos moveremos

Al poco rato Misty salió, unos pescadores, tenis, una blusa verde agua y una chamarra de mezclilla conformaban su vestimenta - Bien ya estoy lista

Ash se levantó del asiento y pikachu se subió a su hombro - Bien en ese caso es hora de irnos ¿que pokemons llevas?

- Llevo conmigo a gyarados, corsola, azurill y a staryu ¿y tú?

Ash sobo su nuca - Ah pues yo, llevo conmigo a pikachu a pikachu y a pikachu - Sonrió junto con pikachu de forma apenada

- ¡Quieres decir que sólo pikachu viene contigo! así que el campeón de Kanto sólo trae consigo a su primer pokemon y así ¡vas corriendo por todo Kanto siendo perseguido por policías y casa recompensas!

Ash sonrió y se rasco la nuca junto con pikachu - Si, pero es que he tenido tantos problemas que la verdad no pude recoger al resto de mis pokemon

Misty se cruzó de brazos y suspiro - Eso quiere que el día de, el ataque no llevabas más que a pikachu

- Si, sólo pikachu y yo verdad amigo

- Pika - Asintió pikachu orgulloso

Misty golpeo su frente - Creo que ya sé cómo es que te incriminaron

- ¿Enserió? Pero eso será después ahora debemos irnos, primero tenemos que ir a un teléfono, necesito hablar con el profesor

- ¿Cómo ya has hablado con él, después de lo que paso?

Ash asintió - Así es, de hecho tiene listos a mis Pokemon, sólo necesito que tú le hables para que te los envíe

Misty sonrió más tranquila - Que bien, en ese caso primero deberemos ir al centro pokemon ¿no es así?

- Exacto, pero tendrás que entrar sola ¿está bien?

- Sí, claro

- Bueno vámonos - Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y justo cuando iban a salir el timbre sonó

Ash se detuvo y retrocedió, Misty avanzo hasta la puerta - **_Lo siento, pero el gimnasio está cerrado_** – Dijo sin abrir la puerta

- **_Disculpe señorita Misty, pero somos de la policía y queremos hacerle unas preguntas _**- Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta

Misty se sorprendió y volteo a donde estaba Ash, pero el ya no estaba - **_Sí, claro ya voy_** - Se acercó, volteo un par de veces asegurándose de que Ash no estuviera cerca, abrió la puerta - Hola

En la puerta estaban dos personas uno era un hombre adulto con un traje gris, corbata, zapatos y gafas oscuras, junto a él estaba una de las tantas Jenny que se encargaban de los criminales, con una vestimenta formal en tono gris - Hola buenos días somos agentes especiales de la fuerza de investigación yo soy Jones y mi compañera Jenny

- Hola buenos días - Saludo Jenny

Misty los miro y sonrió, trato de relajarse - Hola ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

El oficial Jones saco una foto de su traje - Sí, claro estamos buscando a este chico su nombre es Ash Ketchum de 21 años, actual campeón de la liga de Kanto, pero seguramente eso ya lo sabe

Misty dudo al no saber si era pregunta o afirmación.

Jenny continuo por su compañero - Bien estamos aquí porque sabemos que lo conocía ¿usted era una persona cercana a él no?

- Si ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Por que encontramos esto entre sus cosas - De su traje Jones saco una segunda fotografía y se la mostró - Estaba en su escritorio, era la única aparte de la de su madre

Misty observo la foto y se sorprendió en ella salía Ash y ella abrazados sonriendo a la cámara después del cumpleaños de Ash - ¿Estaba en su escritorio?

- Así es, pero bueno entenderá que no estamos aquí para decirle esto

Misty asintió y despego la mirada de la foto - Entiendo ¿pero que necesitan de mí?

Jenny saco una libreta y una pluma - Información, díganos ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?

Misty parpadeo un par de veces regresando a la realidad pues su mente se había ido después de haber visto la foto - Bueno la última vez fue en una reunión en ciudad azafrán

- ¿Una reunión?

- Si, nuestra amiga May estaba celebrando haber entrado al consejo interregional de coordinadores

Jenny anotaba lo que Misty le decía poniendo mucha atención a cada una de sus palabras - ¿Y hablo con él?

Misty dudo por un momento, pero lo oculto para evitar sospechas - Si estuvimos platicando durante un rato

- ¿Esto cuándo fue?

Misty se quedó pensando tratando de recordar la fecha - Fue... Hace tres semanas

- Así que fue 2 semanas antes del incidente en ciudad verde, dígame señorita ¿usted y el eran amigos íntimos? – Pregunto Jenny de forma seria

Misty se sonrojó un poco - Perdón...

Jones intervino para ser más directo - ¿Usted y Ash dormían juntos?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! - Aclaro completamente sonrojada

Jenny lo anoto - Bien entonces ¿no lo ha vuelto a ver desde esa vez?

- No, no lo he vuelto a ver

Jenny asintió - Bien en ese caso me parece que es todo, aquí tiene mi tarjeta por si llega a verlo

Jones la miro serio - Bien señorita Misty le agradecemos su cooperación y recuerde él es peligroso, no permita que le lavé la cabeza, hasta luego que tenga buen día

- Si, gracias

Ambos agentes se retiraron y vieron como Misty cerraba la puerta, Jones miro a su compañera - ¿Qué opinas?

Jenny se quedó pensando - No sé para mí que no fue muy sincera

- Si yo también lo creo...

- Si

- Para mí que si son íntimos amigos

Jenny lo miro sería - Agh hombres, sube al auto

- ¿Qué? Sólo decía

Mientras Misty miraba por la ventana esperando a que los agentes se fueran, una vez que los vio alejarse, busco por la casa a Ash, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota pegada con un imán al refrigerador.

Habla con el profesor, dile que azurill se siente mal y te veo en tu cafetería.

Misty destrozo la nota y la tiro - Parece que mejor se adelantó, en ese caso iré para allá - Tomo su bolso rosa y salió del lugar

Misty salió de su gimnasio con toda naturalidad y se dirigió al centro pokemon, una vez ahí vio que en la recepción se encontraba la enfermera Joy con la vista al techo pues estaba viendo el televisor que colgaba detrás de ella.

Misty se acercó tratando de no llamara la atención, pero fue ella a quien su atención fue llamada hacia el televisor al ver que una vez más las noticias era el canal que estaba sintonizado en el centro pokemon desde que el incidente con Ash se había suscitado.

En la pantalla las luces de un estudio se encendieron dando lugar a una mujer adulta de un vestido rojo sentada en un escritorio, junto a un hombre de traje azul marino sostenía unos papeles y ambos miraban directamente a la cámara - _Y en la historia de hoy, nos enlazamos con nuestro compañero Bruce Nolan al gimnasio de ciudad verde donde hoy por fin después de haber recogido las evidencias, las autoridades entraron con un experto para confirmar o negar que el fugitivo Ash Ketchum ataco a sus colegas con su tan famoso pokemon eléctrico_

- _Así es Elena, las autoridades por fin nos darán una respuesta acerca de este ataque que tiene a toda la región consternada adelante Bruce dinos que tienes por allá_

La imagen se dividió y en la mitad de la derecha aprecio un hombre de camisa blanca con un micrófono que tenía el símbolo de la televisora - _Si hola Damián, hoy nos encontramos a las afueras del gimnasio de ciudad verde donde un experto está investigando y revisando los destrozos provocados el día del ataque y... Oh aquí viene_ – La imagen de la derecha se expandió, un señor de edad madura, con cabello blanco peinado hacia la derecha y bigote con un traje impermeable azul que cubría su ropa salió del gimnasio

Los reporteros lo rodearon y uno de ellos lanzo la primera pregunta, al mismo tiempo que al pie de la imagen aprecia una barra sobre la cual decía "Edgard Malkovich médico forense" - **Disculpe señor nos podría decir ¿qué fue lo que paso exactamente?**

El hombre se quedó muy serio y miro a los reporteros - **Pues me temo que les tengo que informar que tras una serie de averiguaciones hemos podido determinar que los rastros que se dejaron después de la batalla o más bien del ataque, fueron provocados por el pikachu del campeón, ataco a traición usando la sorpresa como ventaja para atacar a los entrenadores y a Lance**

**- ¿Y acaso no había rastro de ningún otro pokemon?**

El científico negó con la cabeza - **No, solo está confirmada la presencia del pikachu ya que el resto de los rastros han sido de los pokemon que defendieron a sus entrenadores**

Bruce acercó el micrófono a su boca - **Pero acaso ¿no es demasiado el daño provocado, como para acreditárselo a un sólo pikachu?**

El experto miro al reportero - **Disculpe señor, pero creo que está olvidando algo, yo soy el experto y sé muy bien cómo hacer mi trabajo** - Dijo ofendido al poner en duda su desempeño

- **Si, discúlpeme**

Edgard regreso a su anterior seriedad - **Sin embargo si es algo increíble, pero debo recordarles que no es cualquier pikachu, porque estamos hablando de un pikachu que es extremadamente poderoso, no podemos olvidar sus hazañas en batalla y los destrozos que ha provocado en el pasado**

Los reporteros se vieron convencidos por el argumento del científico a excepción del de la televisora, el cual se alejó junto con los demás cuando el científico se alejó, la pantalla se volvió a dividir – _Como ahora ustedes oyeron de parte del médico forense, será acaso cierto que algo haiga enloquecido al campeón que allá planeado un ataque tan letal para dejar a 3 muerto y 2 más en coma ¿Qué habrá sido lo que llevo a esta prometedor talento a convertirse en el hombre más buscado en todo Kanto? este fue mi reporte de hoy, soy Bruce Nolan regresamos contigo Damián_

La pantalla regreso a la normalidad - _Gracias Bruce estaremos en contacto y en otras noticias..._

Misty se volteó asustada y consternada - No es posible ahora resulta que todo el daño lo provoco pikachu esto cada vez se pone peor

Mientras tanto en ciudad Verde el científico se subió a un auto pequeño de color negro - Una efímera y siniestra sonrisa se formó en su boca y se deshizo volviendo a su seriedad espectral en el momento en que en la pantalla del estero del auto se mostró la imagen de un teléfono sonando con las palabras "número desconocido" el extraño hombre contesto oprimiendo un botón en la pantalla - Aquí el profesor Namba

Una silueta apreció en la pantalla, era grande y deformada con sólo algunos rastros de luz - Dime ¿funciono?

- Claro que sí señor y ahora me dirijo a la base para ayudar en la siguiente fase del plan

La silueta dibujó lo que era una perturbadora sonrisa - Excelente, bien profesor prosiga y manténgame informado, no quiero ni el más mínimo error

- Así será señor, así será - El auto arranco alejándose del lugar sin darse cuenta de que una cámara lo enfocaba a detalle y un reportero sonreía al ver la imagen tan clara en la pantalla del camarógrafo.

Mientras que en ciudad Celeste Misty se acercaba a los teléfonos con transportador, miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie la mirara - Bien aquí vamos - Marco el número del laboratorio del profesor Oak el cual se sabía a la perfección, espero a que contestaran mientras el tono de marcado se escuchaba por la bocina del teléfono.

La pantalla se encendió y la imagen del profesor apareció - ¿Si?

- Hola profesor

- Misty chiquilla, hola

Misty sonrió para aparentar tranquilidad - Si hola profesor dígame ¿cómo ha estado?

El profesor también se veía tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo algo extraño – Bien trabajando con Tracey ya sabes, pero dime ¿que necesitas?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que azurill se siente mal y pues no sé qué hacer

El profesor sonrió y al mismo tiempo regreso a él su habitual tranquilidad - Entiendo en ese caso te enviare algunos medicamentos junto con los pokemon que me dejaste

Misty asintió aliviada - Claro gracias profesor

- No es nada a y no lo olvides, "este medicamento no lo puedes comprar en la ciudad ya que es de campo", cuídate

De inmediato se activó un transportador con tres espacios los cuales se llenaron al mismo tiempo con pokebolas, Misty las tomo y dos más llegaron siendo en total 5 las guardo en su mochila y se fue del centro pokemon.

Siguió caminando por su ciudad hasta que llego a una cafetería a la cual acostumbraba ir por un pastelillo y café para sus hermanas, entro al lugar había una gran cantidad de personas, ella busco a su alrededor hasta que vio a quien buscaba sentado en la barra frente al espejo que daba a la calle, lo reconoció a pesar de traía puesta la capucha de una chaqueta negra que cubría su rostro, se sentó junto a él como si no lo conociera.

Él estaba haciendo garabatos en una servilleta - ¡Josué! - Grito una señorita apresurada por los pedido faltantes uno hombre adulto se acercó - Café descafeinado y dos panqués sencillos

- Si gracias

- A usted

Ash miro hacia afuera y sin llamar la atención hizo bolita la servilleta y la lanzo hacia enfrente de Misty, ella lo tomo y lo desenvolvió y miro que en la servilleta había algo escrito - _Ya viene tu pedido_ - Leyó mentalmente

La señorita tras el mostrador tomo una bolsa de papel y un café con un nombre escrito - ¡Chichitl! - Un joven se acercó hasta la señorita - Capuchino y doña glaseada

- Así es gracias - Tomo el paquete y salió de la cafetería

La señorita tomo un café y leyó el nombre - ¡Misty!

Ella se levantó y se acercó, justo en ese momento un par de policías entraron a la cafetería - ¿Y tú que vas a querer? - Le pregunto uno de ellos a su compañero

El otro miro las opciones de tipos de café que había - No sé ¿tus qué vas a pedir?

- Yo... - Detuvo su respuesta al ver al chico en la barra - Mira - Le dio un golpe a su compañero - ¿Acaso no es Ash el fugitivo?

El otro policía lo miro curioso - Pues no sé, no alcanzo a verle la cara

- Mira ven, acompáñame

Ash noto que se acercaban los policías apretó la mandíbula y tomo su mochila, se levantó dirigiéndose al mostrador, cuando a Misty le entregaban el café.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Espera! - Le dijo uno de los oficiales

Ash se apresuró y llego detrás de Misty pegándose completamente a ella - No me mates

- ¿Qué?

Ash la tomo de la cintura y la puso delante de, el - ¡Pikachu! - De la mochila salto pikachu de frente a los policías defendiendo a su amigo - ¡Atrás! ¡Dije que atrás!

Todos en la cafetería se alteraron al ver al pikachu de Ash y a él tomando a Misty como "prisionera" - Alto ahí Ash - Le dijo el policía estirando sus manos para que el sospechoso se mantuviera tranquilo - Mejor entrégate y deja ir a la chica

Misty aparentaba estar asustada, pero más que eso estaba sorprendida por el giro que habían tomado las cosas - Pero que...

Ash la apretó ligeramente - ¡Tu no hables o te carbonizo!

- _Ash estas exagerando y empeorando las cosas_ - Le dijo entre dientes y en voz baja

- _Lo sé pero era esto o ser atrapado_ - Le contesto de igual manera

Al ver dudar a Ash uno de la oficiales movió su mano a su hacía su arma, pero un rayo reventó una taza haciendo que el policía regresara su mano - ¡Demonios!

- Ahora ustedes no se muevan - Advirtió Ash y empezó a abrirse paso hasta la puerta seguido por pikachu que no dejaba de soltar chispas por sus mejillas - Y no me sigan o si no me suicido y luego la mato - Salió del lugar con pikachu detrás de el

Una vez afuera Ash tomo a Misty de la mano y salieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un callejón no muy lejos de la cafetería, Misty lo miro estaba algo asustada - Eso sí que fue extremo

Ash la miro - Lo siento tuve que hacerlo

- Lo se

- ¡No Misty! Ahora no lo vez, pero esto es lo que te espera al ir conmigo, salir corriendo de todos lados donde te reconozcan teniendo cuidado con cada esquina y sospechar de todos es por eso que me preocupa que vengas

Misty sonrió lo que le extraño a Ash - No Ash enserió lo entiendo, anda vamos - Le estiró la mano - Aún necesitas a tu rehén

Ash la miro y sonrió - Si aún la necesito, bien vamos

- Pika, pi – Pikachu señalo el final del callejón algo apurado

- Rayos más policías, vámonos de aquí - Tomo la mano de Misty y salió corriendo con pikachu por delante - Corrían por las calles teniendo mucho cuidado de que nadie los viera escondiéndose entre los arbusto y detrás de cada árbol que los pudiera cubrir

- Bien ya estamos al sur de la ciudad ¿Ahora qué?

Ash miro a su alrededor - Ahora debemos salir por el lado este de la ciudad

- Entiendo vamos a ir hacia los barrios bajos por el monte

- Así es, de esa manera podremos esquivar a todos los policías así que vamos - Salieron corriendo hacia otro callejón, cuando justo antes de entrar un policía lo reconoció

- ¡Alto ahí! - Grito seguido por el ladrido de un growlithe - Vengan por aquí - Les dijo a sus compañeros, 5 policías más empezaron a correr para alcanzar a su compañero que ya había salido corriendo para alcanzar a Ash

Ash corría junto con Misty - Rayos esto está mal, rápido separémonos y nos vemos en la entrada de ciudad Celeste

- ¡Pero Ash!

Ash la miro decidido - Tranquila estaré bien

Misty asintió - Pero toma así estarás más seguro - Le entrego las pokebolas que le había enviado el profesor

- Gracias ¡ahora corre!

- Cuídate - Le dijo antes de desviares y de que alguien los viera

Ash la miro alejarse - Bien vámonos amigo - Pikachu asintió con una sonrisa aceleraron el paso

Corrían sobre la calle principal la cual atravesaba toda la ciudad, tiendas y comercio era lo que había sobre la gran avenida, Ash corría con los policías detrás de él, un puesto de flores fue lo primero que se interpuso, de manera rápida se hizo a un lado evitando el puesto.

Mientras que los pócimas luchaban por no perderle el rastro - Rápido debemos alcanzarlo - Uno de ellos activo su radio oprimiendo el comunicador de su hombro - A todas las unidades disponibles necesitamos apoyo, perseguimos al fugitivo Ash Ketchum lleva consigo a pikachu tomen sus precauciones, lo seguimos a pie sobre la avenida 1 de Mayo y la 27 sur

Ash seguía corriendo esquivando a la gente que repentinamente aparecía o se cruzaba complicándole su escape, no tardo ni un minuto cuando el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla se escuchará cada vez más cerca - Demonios, vamos amigo

De repente junto a él se acercó una patrulla - _Ash Ketchum mejor entrégate y has esto más fácil_ - Le advirtieron por el altavoz

Ash los ignoro, pero un repentino rechinido se provocó cuando la patrulla acelero un poco y se subió a la banqueta cerrando el paso de Ash, el reacciono lo más rápido que pudo salto lanzando los pies por delante deslizándose por sobré el cofre de la patrulla mientras que pikachu agacho un poco la cabeza y paso por debajo de esta

- ¡Pikachu las llantas! - Pikachu soltó un par de impactruenos en dirección a los rines los cuales se sobré calentaron y reventaron las llantas - Jajaja excelente, salgamos de aquí - Huyo por un callejón que estaba a unos metros más adelante

Mientras que 4 de los policías se habían quedado rezagados detrás de la patrulla, los otros 2 continuaron, lanzaron sus pokebolas liberando a sus growlithes - Entro en aquel callejón vamos

- Si

Ash llego hasta el fondo de ese callejón y una cercar le cerraba el paso - Bien pikachu usaremos tu cola de hierro - Pikachu asintió preparando su cola cuando de repente una llamarada les cerro el paso hacia la cerca – Oh no

- Alto ahí delincuente, vendrás con nosotros – Le advirtió uno de los policias

Ash apretó los dientes - ¡Nunca! Pikachu

Ambos growlithes empezaron a gruñir - Lanzalla... - Fueron interrumpidos por una gigantesca hidrobomba que les cayó encima lanzándolos fuera del lugar, Ash miro hacia arriba buscado a quien había acudido a su ayuda - Gracias, vámonos pikachu - Pikachu derribo la cerca dejándolo salir, corrió hasta las afueras de la ciudad

Ahí detrás de un árbol escondida y esperándolo estaba Misty que respiro aliviada al verlo llegar - Ash por fin, empezaba a preocuparme

Ash y pikachu la miraron sorprendidos - ¿Cómo? Creí que tu...

- ¿Qué yo que?

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

- Pues llegue poco después de que nos separamos ¿Por qué?

Ash y pikachu se sorprendieron aún más - Pero entonces ¿quién?

Misty lo miro al verlo tan consternado - ¿Pasa algo?

- No... Espero, olvídalo sólo vámonos debemos salir de aquí

_Ambos salieron corriendo alejándose de la ciudad, pero Ash no sabía que pensar puesto que detrás en la ciudad dejaba a alguien que lo había ayudado y realmente era algo que no se esperaba ¿quién lo había ayudado? Esa era la preguntaba que invadía su cabeza mientras que se alejaba de la ciudad donde había crecido su mejor amiga._

* * *

**Y bien espero les haiga gustado y así es durante todo el fic habrá cameos de los lectores ya sea usando los nombres de los personajes que me han enviado o por el nombre que dejan en los reviews espero que les no los moleste y que me sigan dejando reviews nos vemos.**

**Reviews:**

**Keri:** _Hola bien aquí esta el capitulo, con las primeras dosis de acción y misterio sobre esos tres bueno tal vez sean ellos tu que opinas? y gracias por el cumplido nos vemos en LPM saludos._

**AndyElric:**_ Si ya vendrán las respuestas incluso que fue lo que hizo Ash contra ellos un saludo._

**Sirenita: **_Pues cuando quieras aquí estoy, la acción es lo mío un saludo._

**Guest: **_Si decidí cambiar un poco eso de los dos ya veremos como evoluciona esto._


End file.
